


Stop Laughing at Me

by ImJustYourSacrifice



Series: I'll Love You No Matter What [1]
Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustYourSacrifice/pseuds/ImJustYourSacrifice
Summary: Some mishaps happen when Carmilla and Laura set up their Christmas tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vilvhethor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vilvhethor).



> I wrote some headcanons/prompts I gave to Vil as a little secret santa gift since they are so amazing, even though I was a really bad secret santa >.

“Come on Carm, please!” you beg like a child.

“Nope. Not a chance cupcake.”

“Why not?” you put your hands on your hips and glare at your very broody girlfriend. It's December 1st and you both are already setting up your Christmas tree. Well, you are.

You wanted Carmilla to get into the Christmas spirit by starting off with setting up your Christmas tree. Her being broody as ever, complained that it's only the 1st of December and that you could wait until the 15th or something.

You don't listen to her or her bargain at all.

You huff and your face brightens up after you think of a way of persuading her.

You take your hands off your hips and you slowly walk over to Carmilla.

“Well. If you do help me,” you straddle her lap, cupping her face gently and whispering into her ear, “I might make it up to you.”

You get off her lap in an instant and make your way up to the attic to collect the ornaments and lights.

From behind you, you can hear Carm jumping up from the couch and rushing over to you.

You smirk.  
~•~  
“Okay, Carm. I'll start setting up the tree while you untangle the lights.”

Both of you decided to set up a fake christmas tree instead of having a real one since you didn't want to deal with the trouble of getting in, then it happens to be too tall for the apartment, then- Ugh, you don't wanna think about it.

“Why do I have to untangle the lights?” Carmilla slouches, “I think the better idea is if we switched. Might save you some trouble of going on your tiptoes.”

You roll your eyes, “Carm I am only one inch shorter than you!” you then have a mischievous smile on your face. “I also, might be having second thoughts about your prize.”

Her eyes widen then pouts.

She still gets up to go gather the lights.  
~•~  
“Um, Carm? Are you almost done untangling those lights cause I kinda need some help over here," you're struggling on putting on the top part of the trees and your tiptoes aren't helping. The perks of being short. There's no response from Carmilla and your curious as to why she hasn't responded. You turn around around can't believe your eyes.

Your girlfriend. Yes,  _your_ girlfriend the most broodiest person on the planet is tangled in christmas lights. And you can't contain yourself.

You're hunched over, dying of laughter. 

"Laura don't laugh at me!" Carmilla pouts, "Laura come on it's not funny!"

It has been at least 5 minutes and your laughter is finally dying down. You go to help Carmilla get untangled and she still has a pout on her face.

"Do I still get my prize?" 


End file.
